


A New Cellmate

by Dragonfire13



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda sequel to SHIELD Asylum here's a link to it:<br/>archiveofourown.org/works/3562169</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Cellmate

They had a new cellmate.

He came during the middle of the day were they were allowed out under guarded watch, and able to watch TV and well that was mostly it. Peter had been sitting by Pops (Steve but the guards and doctors wanted him to call him Steve. Pops didn't mind it though) and Dad (Tony, again Tony didn't really mind) watching the news. Tony was making smart ass comments and saying "How Osborn was stealing his company and he couldn't do anything about it!" Steve was calming him down while Clint throw small pieces of paper (that no one is sure how he got) at the TV saying "When we get out we'll get him first. Now shut up I'm trying to watch!"

Natasha stayed silent as she played a game of chess with Bruce, and Thor seemed to be taking a nap in the chair. Peter looked up as a voice that he didn't know and he knew  _everyone's_ voice say "Your right! He does look like a Bambi! Those doe eyes aren't helping us think differently!" A man with scars covering his whole body was being pushed roughly towards the cell area, his blue eyes seemed to gleam as he turned and looked in straight at Peter who stared back, his head slightly tilted to the side. The blue eyed man grinned and said "Oh, I hope we're in his cell block I want to know who Bambi is." then was gone disappearing by the wall that got in the way.

"Who was that?" Pops asked and glanced at Clint and Natasha who both shrugged which was weird, because they both seemed to know  _everything_ about anyone in this place. Clint leaned back against the couch and said "We'll ask Fury during lunch, for now lets stay away from the weirdo."

"Or." Dad said pausing a grin on his face "We could ask Pepper, Fury or Coulson would have told her."

"Sure if you want to do it the boring way.... When she coming anyway?" Clint asked and turned to look at the blinking clock outside there room. No one answered as the door seconds later opened with a click and Nurse Pepper walked in a cart being pushed in front of her. "Peps!" Tony said a grin on his face, before wrinkling his nose up when he saw the cart with meds on it. "Haven't we told you Peps? We don't need those things, we're not crazy."

"Tony." Pepper said and stared him down with a glare. Passing each one there pills she stood and watched each swallow then open and stick there tongues out showing that they did swallow them. "Aunt Pepper." Peter said suddenly before she could leave and go to the next room. He watched as she smiled when he called her his aunt, even though they weren't closely related at all. "Yes Pet-Spider-man?" Pepper said stopping herself from saying Peter, he didn't like going by that name actually none of them liked going by there real names and only answered to there other name now. "Who was that new guy with all the scars?"

"That's Wade, his been moved here from across the country were he killed over half the prisoners by poisoning the food supply."

"What ward is he being placed in?" Natasha or Black Widow asked her eyes narrowing dangerously as if she already knew, and dared her or anyone to say it.

"His being placed in ward A with you guys, but he not be allowed out here like you are and will be eating and bathing alone." She told them as she started opening the door before stopping and saying "A word of advice, don't stare or make fun of his scars, and if his talking to himself don't ask."

* * *

"Sooo what's your name Bambi?" the male voice that had been talking to himself moments ago suddenly asked making Peter look up from were he had been petting his stuffed spider, while thinking on a new way to make webbing. Peter stayed silent for a moment and stared at the wall that separated him and the man in the cell by his. "Hello? Can you hear me?" the voice said again, before muttering softer "Of course he can tell me! I was yelling!...No you shut up, his not ignoring me! I said SHUT UP! He could be talking and we would be missing it!"

Peter stayed silent a couple moments longer before standing and walking towards the wall, where he said "Why do you want to know?"

"Ooo! You answered! No one every answers, they mostly just ignore me. So anyway what's your name?"

"Spider-man." Peter answered before biting his lip and saying "What's your name?"

Silence for a moment before he got an answer of "Deadpool. People call me Deadpool." Silence lapsed between them and Peter had sat on the floor his back against the wall not knowing the Wade was doing the same in his room. "Tell me something about your self baby boy." Wade suddenly asked as he stared up at the ceiling. Peter blinked his fingers going through the soft fur on his spider and said "Like?"

"Anything, doesn't matter what it is."

"I use to hate spider's till one bit me."

"Really?"

"Yep. Your turn."

"Hmm, well-" Peter found himself closing his eyes and listening to Wade's deep voice as he talked and talked saying different things, mixing in with different languages here and there, and him talking to himself. Peter couldn't help the small smile lighting onto his face.

* * *

It had been over 3 months since Wade joined them and everyone didn't feel like they could start the day without him yelling "Morning Baby Boy!" as loud as he could. Peter couldn't help, but feel just a little sad at the fact that they've only seen each other when they walk past each other in the hallways. Peter pushed the oatmeal around in his bowl before going to take a bite only something to grab and move his hand away. "Hey!" Peter said and turned to find out what grabbed him only to stare at Wade who grinned and winked at him. "What's up baby boy?"

"Your here!" Peter couldn't help the excitement that left him and almost tackled Wade into a hug, but managed to stop himself as Wade sat besides him and brought him into a hug that seemed to make him disappear into the man's body. "Why are you here Wade? Aren't you suppose to be eating alone?" Clint asked not noticing that a piece of oatmeal had been flung off his spoon. "The Docs think that letting me out to socialize will help me get 'better'." Wade tells them and started trying to sneak bites of Peter's food from him. "Stop that." Peter mumbled as he tried to pat Wade's hand away with his spoon, and eat his food.

"Hmm." Natasha said while watching him with cold eyes like she always did, when they saw each other before going back to her talking to Bruce, and after a couple minutes it was like Wade had always been at their table. Peter seemed happier alongside Wade, Tony was watching him ready to move in at the slightest thing done to his son, Steve was trying to get Tony to clam down, Thor and Clint were having a 'how much food can I almost hit a guard with before i'm caught' contest, and Bruce and Natasha were talking in whispers a soft smile playing at the red headed woman's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
